Raise Your Voice
by VioletParr824
Summary: Kagome has the voice of Mariah Carey. As a little girl, her best and only friend, Inuyasha, grow up together. At the age of ten, Kagome moves to Tokyo with her mother, and eight years later Inuyasha finds her as a singing celebrity. BETTER INTRO INSIDE!InuKag
1. Both Alone and Misunderstood

**Raise Your Voice: _Kagome has Mariah Carey's singing voice. As a young girl, alone and misunderstood, she only had one friend who understands her. Inuyasha (Vis Versa with Inuyasha (Besides him having Mariah Carey's singing voice, he doesn't sing at all)). Then one day, at the age of ten, Kagome moves away from her town and worst of all. Away from Inuyasha. Never seeing each other again. Twelve years later...Inuyasha finally finds her. As one of the best selling Artists in the world...let alone she goes the highest pitched voice Inuyasha could never imagine...and Kagome, is living her dream, but can't help but have a missing piece inside of her heart._**

Raise Your Voice

Chapter 1: Both Alone and Misunderstood 

A little girl named Kagome Higurashi ran into her backyard and onto her swing set and cried as she watched a miraculous sunset. This little girl was half black and half white even though she has the trait of her mother's skin, kids didn't see the difference. The only trait she has from her father is her raven black hair.

Most kids thought she didn't fit in and as for the grownups, well…they didn't get her either. Today, her kindergarten teacher asked the class to draw a picture of there family. Her teachers were behind her as she drew and colored her picture. Then she came to her father…that's when things got ugly. She started to color him in a brown color. The teachers looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" One of the teachers asked as they looked over her shoulder. "You're coloring your father the wrong color."

"No I'm not…that what my daddy looks like." Kagome said as she turned around in her chair to look at her teachers. The teachers starred at her and then chuckled a bit. She turned around in her sit with her head down and continued coloring her picture. Trying not to cry. Now she was crying it out at home. She looked to the only living soul understood her. Her kitty cat, Boyou.

"Boyou, when I grow up I promise I'm never going to forget this feeling. I'm always going to remember what it feels like not to fit in and be misunderstood." She said to Boyou. The cat turned his head sideways. She smiled though her tears and then looked up at the sunset. She then heard a truck pull up at the next house. Kagome walked over to her fence to see who it was. She remembered that there was a for sale sign next to her house. She saw a car pull up next to the moving truck. She decided not to look at them.

'Probably just some other grown ups and their kids to make fun of me.' Kagome thought to herself then sighed. She turned around and sat back on her swing. She looked down at her feet as she swung back and forth. She stopped suddenly because she was too sad to push herself on the swing. So when she was sad she would sing one of her favorite songs. She got up off her swing and stood up and started to sing…

Inuyasha sprinted up the stairs to his new house. He went up to the door and unlocked it and pushed into it. He was dying to see how big his backyard was. Inuyasha ran to the back of the house and looked for the back door. He finally found it and opened to a deck. He walked onto the deck and his silver dog-ears tweaked. He heard someone singing. It was a little girl, about his age. She was singing a song. He looked over to the left of him and starred at her. The little girl had raven black hair that were in tight pigtails and chocolate eyes and a little bit of tan skin.

'She's kind of cute…' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'What the…what am I saying! She'd never like a half demon…' Inuyasha just continued to listen to here sing.

(A/N: This song is off the movie, Thumbelina)

"I know there's someone…

Somewhere…

Someone…

Who's sure to find me…soon…"

Inuyasha continued to stare at her. 'Wow she's good…I wonder if she would want to play with me…'

"After the rain goes

There are rainbows

I'll find my rainbow soon…

Soon it won't be just pretend

Soon a happy ending…

Love

Can you hear me?

If you're near me

Sing your song…

Sure and strong and…

Soon…"

"WOW, that was good!" Inuyasha shouted out to the girl. She screamed and ran behind a tall fat tree trunk in her yard. She peaked over a little bit to see if the boy was there. He wasn't. She came out from behind the tree and suddenly a little boy with silver hair, golden eyes, and cute little silver dog-ears jumped in front of her. Kagome screamed and ran behind the trunk again.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you…" Inuyasha said starring at the tree. Inuyasha's ears flattened when he got no response from the little girl. He turned around and sighed.

'Great…another one is scared of me…I'll never make any friends…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he led himself out of Kagome's yard.

"Have you come to pick on me?" Kagome said through tears. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of her voice and turned around to face her. She spoke again. "Have you come to beat me up like all the other kids do?" She cried again. Inuyasha could only stare at her shadow.

"No…I just wanted someone to play with that's all…" Inuyasha said now fully face back at the tree. Inuyasha then saw her shadow stand up. Kagome came out from behind the tree and stared at Inuyasha.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he stared at her.

"I'm Kagome…" Kagome said shyly.

"Hey…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he got closer to her. "Why'd you think I've come to pick on you and beat you up when I don't even know you?" Kagome went shy and then looked up at him sadly.

"Because I'm half black, half white." Kagome said as she stared at the ground. Inuyasha stared back at her. His ears pinned to his head. "Some people beat me up and call me trail mix, and half breed…it hurts…I'm not even a demon and they call me that." Inuyasha looked at the ground. Feeling bad. He walked up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know how you feel." Inuyasha said as he rubbed her upper back. Kagome now looked up at him. "People call me half breed because I'm half demon, half human." Kagome looked up at him.

"You're a half demon?" Kagome asked at she whipped a tear away from her eye.

"Yes…" Inuyasha said still rubbing her back. Kagome stared in his eyes and then she hugged him. In a friendly way. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

'I may just have met him…but I know I can trust him…because he's just like me…" Kagome thought to herself as her held was held in his chest.

(A/N: What do you guys think? Well I love Mariah Carey and so there are going to be alot of her songs in this story so be aware of that! Review!)


	2. More Battles to Face and a Hero

Raise Your Voice Chapter 2: More Battles to Face and a Hero 

It has been a week since Inuyasha and Kagome had met each other. From the day they met til' next Monday was when they didn't have school and played with each other all that week. But when Monday came things gotta little nerve racking when they went to the bus stop.

Kagome walked down her driveway humming an Italian song her mother was doing in her Opera career. The other day, while Kagome's mother was practicing her Opera, Kagome's mother went to a high note but missed it but Kagome didn't, she nailed it. Kagome smiled at the thought as she walked down to her bus stop. When she looked up there stood Inuyasha with the little book bag on his back and his long silver hair hanging over it.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she walked up to him.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around at the sound of his name. "Oh, hey Kagome."

"Hey, I had so much fun this week with you!" Kagome said as she stood next to him. "That was so funny when you threw the tennis ball into the lake while we had a catch." Kagome giggled a bit and Inuyasha just smiled.

'She is so cute when she giggles or laughs.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he smiled at her. 'I hope one day I'll ask her to be my girlfriend.'

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly as her smile faded away. Inuyasha just look at her with no smile on either.

"I don't see how people could hate you. Just cause you're a half-breed, you're such a nice person. No one should judge you by what you look like or your skin tone, right?" Kagome said looking up at him. Inuyasha didn't know what to say.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her since her eyes started to get glassy. "People like you and me get beat up because of what you just said. They're prejudiced and they don't like us mixed together because they think white and black people don't mix very well, or humans and demons don't mix very well either because us demons are suppose to hate humans. My older half brother, Sesshomaru, is a full demon and he despises me as well. My mother was the only one who understood me. My father passed on the day of my birth so I had no one to protect me or teach me how to defend myself. My mother…is only human. She can't teach me all that stuff you know…" Inuyasha said as his grip tightened around her body. "Then I met you…life change since I found someone like me and suffered the same things as I did and still do. So the important thing is ,Kagome, is we have each other and only we understand each other. Our mothers and fathers don't understand us. They're whole white, human, demon, and black. They're not half of anything. That's one of the reasons why I'm so glad I met you." Inuyasha said as he looked down at her. She was crying. He could smell it.

'And the fact that were the opposite gender makes this even so much better.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha pulled her in for a friendly hug. That's when things got bad.

"HEY LOOK GUYS! IT'S TRAIL MIX!" A voice shouted at they walked up to the hugging couple. Kagome's eyes shot wide and she let go of Inuyasha hiding behind him as Inuyasha turned around to face the group that called them.

"Hey, trail mix, where's our money?" The boy said as he walked up to him. Inuyasha starred at this guy. He was a demon, a wolf demon; his hair was in a ponytail and had ice blue eyes. Behind him where three other companions of his group, a small kid with white frizzy hair and light purple eyes. A boy with long brown wavy hair and dark chocolate eyes. Another boy, with long black hair in a braid and dark blue eyes.

"And who just might you be?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at them with no fear.

"DON'T YOU DARE ASK US ANY QUESTIONS HALF BREED!" Koga shouted as he starred down at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even flinch. "I can smell the human in you."

"Humph. Like I care if you can smell it or not now we don't got lunch money on us so just leave us alone!" Inuyasha shouted at Koga with nothing but flames in his eyes.

"How dare you speak to Koga like that!" Hakudoshi said as he looked up to Inuyasha.

"You'll pay for talking back to Koga!" Onigomo shouted as he stepped up next to Koga.

"Humph. Don't worry about it guys…those who speak to me like that will get punished." Koga calmly said as he walked up to Inuyasha and punched him in the face.

"Agh!" Inuyasha fell to the ground holding his cheek, which now held a bruise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kneeled down next to him and held him up as he tried to sit up.

"Next time it'll be much worst!" Koga shouted as he turned around to go to his real bus stop.

"You got off easy this time half breed!" Bankotsu shouted as he followed the rest off his group. Inuyasha just growled and stood up.

"Inuyasha is your cheek ok?" Kagome asked at as she removed his hand from his cheek. She gasped as she saw a blue and purple mark on his soft cheek. Kagome lightly touched his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm fine, Kagome, but who were those guys?" Inuyasha said as he lightly pushed her hand down so she knew he was fine.

"They're second graders named Bankotsu, Onigomo, Hakudoshi, and Koga. They take my lunch money almost every day when I go to school. Sometimes I lie to them and say I don't have money, that way I can eat but instead of giving them my lunch money, I get beaten." Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, Kagome, I promise you'll get to eat everyday as long as I'm around." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome.

"Really? OH THANK YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted with glee as she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's reaction then smiled even more.

"Your welcome, Kagome." Inuyasha said just as the school bus appeared in front of them.

"Come on, Inuyasha, let's get a seat together on the bus. I always sit alone in the back because no one likes me." Kagome said as she got on and headed to the back of the bus. Inuyasha followed her to the back and as he went to the back he spotted Koga and the other three do-dos in the middle part of the bus. Inuyasha snarled at Koga as Koga gave him a bad look.

"SNARL AT ME AGAIN, MUTT, AND I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!" Koga yelled at him as Koga's friends gave him bad looks. Bankotsu pushed Inuyasha and he fell onto a boy who pushed him back up into the isle.

"Don't touch me half-breed!" The boy yelled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha snarled at him also and went to the back and sat next to Kagome.

"Thank goodness this year is almost over." Kagome said as she starred out the window. It was May 24 (A/N: Just to let you know this is **1975**) and it was a beautiful day out to. The flowers still bloomed on the trees and some fell off as the wind blew and it made the streets look beautiful like a wedding was about to happen. Inuyasha starred down at her. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and Inuyasha blushed madly. Than the bus stopped at a school called Kyoto Elementary School. Kagome and Inuyasha were the last ones to get off and they walked together up to the school together. On there way to their classroom. Kagome banged into someone and she dropped her lunch.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked helping her up.

"Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha…" Kagome said and then looked up to see whom she banged into. It was Onigomo. Onigomo picked Kagome up by her throat and Kagome struggled to break free.

"LOOK UP BEFORE YOU GO AND TRY TO TRIP ME AGAIN, TRAIL MIX!" Onigomo shouted and he threw his fist at her but never reached her.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha shouted and slashed Onigomo in the stomach making Onigomo let go of her. Kagome fell to the ground coughing and Inuyasha knelt down to pick her up.

"Kagome are you ok!" Inuyasha asked in panic as he looked at her.

"Yes." Kagome looked to were Onigomo was and he was walking away.

"I'll get you next time, half-breed!" Onigomo shouted and ran off to his class. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Inuyasha, thank you!" Kagome said as she snuggled her cheek into his. Inuyasha turned into a cherry top. His whole face fire engine red. Kagome then let go of him and Inuyasha put her down.

'My hero…' Kagome thought as they walked down the hallway together. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they walked down in silence for a little bit, walking very slowly to their classroom.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Kagome said finally breaking the long and uncomfortable silence.

"We'll always be best friends forever…won't we Inuyasha?" Kagome thought as she started up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her.

'Best friends? She considers me her best friend?' Inuyasha thought and then smiled down at her "Yeah…forever…and always…"

Kagome gasped and smiled up at him with joy in her chocolate orbs and walked hand in hand in silence the rest of the way to class.

A/N: I thought that was a cuter chapter! I think this should turn out to be a great story! Anyway review!


	3. Bad News and Telling Inuyasha

Raise Your Voice 

Chapter 3: Bad News and Telling Inuyasha

Five years have passed since that Kindergarten day. They were both ten years old now. Inuyasha was about four foot five now and Kagome was four foot one in a half. They were now very mature now, since all those bad years of fighting and being teased, but they fought them together. If one was down the other one helped them up. It was a fall day, and they were already into three weeks of fourth grade. They always played with each other…everyday. They only HAD each other. Sometimes Kagome would sing for Inuyasha when they were upset, Inuyasha asked, or Kagome just felt like it. Inuyasha had always felt that there was a special plan for Kagome and her amazing voice. To be a singer. Kagome was the type of girl when she said she was going to do something…she would do it. She knew what she was going to be when she grew up too. A singer. Ever since the day she could talk she knew what she was going to be. Inuyasha had faith in her. Kagome was going to achieve her dream. Her goal in life. While Inuyasha's goal in life…was to ask Kagome to marry him. Kagome did promise once she became famous she would want them to live together and be best friends forever, like she said…but this was not going to last forever…

"We're what!?" Kagome shouted at her mother.

"Were moving! To Tokyo! You know? The capital of Japan!" Her mother yelled back at her while cleaning the dishes. "I can't afford this place anymore! I'm struggling at my job! As an Opera singer!"

"But what about Inuyasha? I can't leave him! He's the only one that understands me!" Kagome shouted at her mother.

"Kagome I understand you…" Her mother said as she keep washing the dishes.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to be picked on and to be beatin' up by older kids than you! I need him! I need Inuyasha at my side!" Kagome shouted as tears began to form in her eyes. Her mother looked down at her. "He's the only friend I've got!"

"I'm your friend!" Her mother yelled as she stopped the water from running.

"No your not! You're my mother! And I'm not leaving Kyoto! I'm not leaving him…I'm not leaving Inuyasha! I LOVE HIM!!" Kagome shouted with all her might. Her mother just starred at her in complete shock. Kagome's tears started to roll down her cheek and she ran outback. She ran to her swing set and she fell into her swing sit with her head in her arms, on the sit, and began to cry.

With Inuyasha… 

Inuyasha pushed up the window because it was getting really hot in his house. He then went back to doing his homework. He then looked up from his work and looked outside. He put his head on his hand with the pencil in it as he looked out. He was obviously thinking of Kagome. Her smile. Her laugh. Then, a picture came into view in the sky, and it was Kagome. She was giggling with her eyes shut and her hand over her mouth. He blinked at the sky as the illusion (picture) vanished and sighed loudly, now the hand he was leaning on was in front of him and the pencil between his fingers. He looked down at the Grammar paper and starred at it for a second. He then hit his head on the paper, which the paper was on the wooden table.

"I HATE GRAMMAR!" Inuyasha shouted into the paper. Kagome was good at reading and Language Arts. What she wasn't really good at…was math. She hated math. (A/N: It's true…Mariah Carey hated math when she was little. I read it in a book called 'Mariah Carey Revisited'.) Inuyasha was good at math. Since Inuyasha was better at math and Kagome was better in Reading and Language Arts, they'd help each other out. And right now, Inuyasha could really use some of Kagome's help on this Grammar paper. He then smelled the saltiness of tears. He sat up and started sniffing the air.

'Who's crying?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he stood up and started to wonder around the kitchen. He then came to the window. He sniffed around the window and then smelled something else…

"That's Kagome's sent!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran out the back to and outside. He jumped over the fence and landed on her lawn.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed. Kagome looked up from her swing set seat and turned to face golden eyes. Inuyasha starred back at her with concern and worry.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly as they starred at each other. He then walked over to her and knelled down next to her. He rested his hand on her back and stroked her back gently. "What's wrong?"

Kagome had no clue were to start…HECK she didn't no what to say! How could she tell him? He was her first and only friend. The only crush she's had on. Maybe even more then a crush. But how? How was she going to break her first loves heart? She was just going to have to say it straightforward.

"I'm…moving…I'M MOVING, INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out as tears began to slide down her flushed cheek. Inuyasha gapped and starred at her for a sec.

'She's…moving? But…I might not…ever see her…again.' Inuyasha thought as tears started to form in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. He didn't want Kagome to start crying even more. He didn't want to even see her cry ever.

"Come here…" Inuyasha said gently, almost in a whisper. He opened his arms to her and Kagome crawled into them. She put her head on his chest and her hands on his inner arm muscles. His arms wrapped around her back and he rested them there. He then sat down on his butt and scooted up against the tree. The Sacred Tree. It held all the memories they had together. Those memories would soon come to an end. Even though he didn't want them to. Inuyasha then looked back down at her. She had fallen asleep. He saw a salty tear sitting on her upper cheek, as her eyes remained closed. Inuyasha then put his chin on her head and starred out at the swing set. Where he had first laid eyes on her.

'I'll ask her…I'll ask her. When she wakes up.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then closed his eyes and also drifted off to sleep.

(A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I'm punished right now from the computer but they still let me on sometimes. I feel really bad…well I have good news! I have off all week except Monday! Maybe even on Nov. 13 and 14th because I have a feeling I'm going to get in a fistfight at school. It's not that I want to fight her…she wants to fight me. (Sigh) People…they get on my nerves…well the people that are rude and mean to me at least. Anyways…I hope you understand why I took so long…thank you and keep on REVIEWING!)


	4. Without You

Raise Your Voice

Chapter 4: Without You

Inuyasha and Kagome had fun on their last week together. They went to the lake, the skating rink, and went to the park. Inuyasha couldn't help but get more and more depressed as the time came close to his one and only friend leaving him. The only one who would ever understand him, and she was going to disappear right before his eyes. This couldn't be anymore harder for him then on today. Their last day together. Tomorrow, Kagome would be leaving him behind. Today, he had to tell her how he really felt about her. He had to do or he might never see her again, and then she'd never know how much he loved her.

'_I have to tell her….'_ Inuyasha thought through to himself as he walked up her porch and to the front door. _'It's gotta be today…'_

Inuyasha knocked on her front door and as soon as he stopped Kagome appeared right before him with the door open.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed with pure excitement.

"Hey, Kagome…we need to talk…" He replied in a solicitous way.

"Okay…" Kagome said quizzically as she stepped onto her porch, shutting her front door behind her slowly.

Inuyasha took her hand and started to take her to his house. Kagome's face flushed pink as he took her hand. Inuyasha brought her into the house and led her to the basement. They both sat down on the old furniture and Kagome looked over at him with curious chocolate orbs fixated on him.

"So…what did you want to talk to me about…?" Kagome's voice was full of curiosity. She crossed her legs, looking into golden eyes. Inuyasha's whole face turned red as he stared back.

"Kagome…" He started off. He picked up both of her hands in his. "I've felt this way since the first day our eyes met…and I never stopped feeling that since…"

Kagome's breathing began to get heavier, and she squeezed his hand as he continued to talk.

"Kagome…when you leave, I don't think I'll ever feel the same way for anyone else that I'll ever meet. Oh, Kagome, I…"

A sudden rush of heat went through out Kagome's face as her cheeks turned red as Inuyasha came to his final words.

"I…I love you." Inuyasha squeezed her hand. "I love you so much." He had no clue what she was going to say, and he was scared to find out. He held her hand tighter even though her hand might have been turning blue already from his squeezing.

Kagome's eyes widened as his last words slipped out of his mouth. She looked down at the cement ground, her eyes beginning to tear up. They silently rolled down her cheeks slowly.

"Kagome…what's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice was full of apprehension but composed. Although his heart's beating like a drum would say other wise.

Kagome looked up at him, smiling through her tears. Tears of joy. "Inuyasha…I love you, too."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he continued to stare at her. Inuyasha could hold back no longer after her words of confession, he immediately pulled her into his arms, his arms going around her waist and her head landing on his chest. Kagome began to cry even more into his chest as he leaned into the corner of the couch. Kagome gripped his shirt as she continued to cry, face now turned into his warm chest.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's waist. "Please…please be mine…at least until tomorrow afternoon."

She didn't even hesitate the answer that Inuyasha so died to hear her say. "Yes, Inuyasha…I will be…" Kagome whispered out hot breath into his chest as she said her statement.

Inuyasha smiled and rested his chin on top of her raven black hair. "So…what do you want to do, my Kagome?" Inuyasha stroke Kagome's beautiful hair.

"Not move…" Kagome responded, her face still hidden in his chest.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "Besides that."

Kagome though for a moment. Then, the thought came crashing into her like a train wreck. She stood up from Inuyasha's arms and walked over to the cabinet which contained the stereo. She kneeled down and turned the stereo on and then the radio. When she turned it on, one of Kagome's favorite song's came on the radio, "Without You."

Inuyasha was watching her. He knew Kagome loved to listen to music when she was sad. He smiled at the thought of her carrying her little radio around the house. Learning every song that the stadium had to offer, and when they came on again, she knew the song and would sing along with it. Kagome took every chance she had to sing.

"Kagome…come here, please." Inuyasha asked in a tender loving way to her across the room.

Kagome slowly stood up and went to Inuyasha and when she did, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other held her hand, as he swayed with the music's rhythm. Kagome laid her hand on his shoulder and gripped his hand tightly. Kagome, then, rested her head against his chest and let silent tears stream down her warm, soft cheeks.

"I really don't want to leave now…" Kagome said finally starting to calm down a little.

Inuyasha stopped dancing with her and cupped both of her soft cheeks with his hands, his thumbs rubbing in inside of her cheek, right under her eyes, softly. "Pursue your dream Kagome…" Inuyasha rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. "I know you will make it…with how high your voice can go…you can make it, I have faith in you."

Kagome smiled up at him through all her tears, leaning into one of his hands softly, looking into his amber orbs.

"Inuyasha…I'm going to write so many love songs…and they will all be dedicated to you." Kagome said through sniffles of sullenness.

Inuyasha smiled at her and kissed her smooth forehead gently, then held her head to his chest. Kagome could only blush but relaxed as he did this.

"You do that…and I will love every single one that you sing. I will buy all of your CD's." Inuyasha smiled down at her and began to rub her back in a circular motion.

Kagome smiled, showing her bright, white teeth that lit up the darkest of rooms.

"Come on…let's go get Polish water ice." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to the stairs. He didn't want to spend his last day with her crying, he wanted to make it memorable.

_At the Park_

Kagome and Inuyasha walked on the black paved way through the park together, each eating their favorite flavored water ice, mango. They were now sitting on a park bench, with Kagome leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder, while scooping up her water ice into her spoon and putting it in her mouth. She was wearing a simple white dress that flowed to her knees with little pink and light blue flowers all over it. Inuyasha wore what all guys wore, simple blue jeans and a plain, black T-shirt.

"I love mango water ice!" Kagome squealed as she scooped up more of the bright orange ice into her tiny mouth.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded in agreement as he ate the mango flavored ice off his spoon.

Kagome then had an idea, she scrapped up the ice into her spoon and held it out to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jolted back as she put the water ice right in his face. He became suspicious and looked over at her. "We have the same flavored water ice, you know." He stated simply.

Kagome smiled and shrugged at him. "I know I thought it would be fun to spoon feed you."

Inuyasha looked at her, back at the water ice in front of him, and then at her again. He shrugged, thinking nothing would go wrong. Inuyasha opened his mouth. Kagome put the spoon in his mouth but then pulled out quickly and ate it herself. Inuyasha looked over at her in shock. Kagome was now smiling smugly at him as she savored the flavor of water ice.

"You little…" Inuyasha shook his head back and forth.

"'We have the same flavored water ice, you know.'" She mocked and then laughed.

"I'll get you back for that, you won't know when, but I'll get you." Inuyasha laughed out as he poked her nose with his spoon.

She could only giggle at him as he did that. But then Kagome's giggling was stopped short and looked out at the park; her eyes went wide at what she saw coming toward them both.

"Oh no…" Kagome whispered under her breath.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he started to sniff the air. His ears went down at the disgusting and revolting smell, wolf smell that is. He turned and starred at what he had smelled. "It's Koga." Inuyasha felt the blood in his veins begin to boil.

"Do you want to leave, Inuyasha?" Kagome's chocolate orbs looked up at him full of worry and concern. Inuyasha stared back down at her and saw that her hand was gripping his. He looked into her eyes and then looked at the figures coming from a distance.

"No…" Inuyasha didn't take his eyes off of Koga and his gang. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at him still. "I want to stand up to these guys…and show them they don't reign over us." Inuyasha stood up and threw his water ice out in the trash can, then went back to the bench, and sat down next to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her while she continued to eat her water ice.

Meanwhile, Koga and his buddies spotted Inuyasha and Kagome on the bench together.

"Kagome Higurashi is moving?!" Koga's gang exclaimed and their small group circle.

"Yes, tomorrow afternoon, and do you know what that means?" Koga looked from one face to the other. They all shook their heads left to right dumbly. Koga rolled his eyes and shook his head, disgusted with his gang. "Do I have to explain everything to you guys?"

"Yes." They answered.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Koga yelled at them. "Anyway, it means that Inuyasha won't have his little buddy anymore." Koga stated.

"So…what does that matter to us, Koga?" Hakudoshi just stared at Koga as did everyone else.

'_Damn it…I have the dumbest gang in the world…'_ Koga thought as he shook his head again back and forth. "Inuyasha will be so depressed because Kagome is gone that he won't be on his guard, and then we can take advantage of this whole moving situation and show him that just because he had friends doesn't mean he's safe from the rest of the world."

"Oh…" Everyone sighed out as they sat there wondered off into their own worlds again.

"Come on, let's go and ruin their little date over there." Koga pointed to the bench. They all stood up and began to walk over towards them.

"Oh my gosh, you are the slowest eater I ever met!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he stared down at a half eaten cup of the water ice.

"I know…but if I eat too fast I'll get a brain freeze!" Kagome held her head just at the thought of even getting one.

Inuyasha's ears then twitched and looked over to Koga and his gang, who was walking toward them now.

"They're coming." Inuyasha stated with no other emotion in his voice but anger.

Kagome looked over at the walking figures and gasped when Hakudoshi suddenly appeared in front of her. Inuyasha's instincts kicked in, in protecting Kagome and jumped in between Hakudoshi and Kagome. He was facing Hakudoshi and his arms were on either side of Kagome, growling at the figure before him.

"Get out of here." Inuyasha snarled at him with his fangs baring.

"Move, half breed!" Hakudoshi yelled in his face. Inuyasha practically fainted by the stench of Hakudoshi's breath.

"Dude…" Inuyasha coughed, covering his mouth and nose. "You need a tic-tac…"

Hakudoshi snarled at Inuyasha's remark and as this was happening, Onigumo came up from behind Kagome and picked her up under her underarms.

"Put me down!" Kagome screamed as she began to kick and squirm in Onigumo's grasp.

"Shut up, trail mix!" Onigumo punched Kagome right above her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Onigumo dropped her on the ground and Kagome was still unable to take in a breath of air, her mouth gaping open trying to suck in. Onigumo watched as he walked back next to Koga.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to her and held her firmly in his lean arms.

Kagome took a gasping deep breath as her body finally allowed her to do so and she hugged herself, leaning her head on his shoulder and taking in all the air in that she could. Inuyasha began to rock her back and forth steadily while rubbing her back in small circles.

"Shhh…it's alright Kagome…just focus on breathing…" Inuyasha soothed her and rocked her. Kagome eyes had tears in them from being unable to breathe for so long.

"'It's okay Kagome! I got you!'" Koga mimicked in a girly voice. All of his gang members laughed along with them, some of them even rolling on the ground.

"Shut the hell up…"Inuyasha said to Koga still holding Kagome in his arms. Kagome began to breathe normally and looked over at the gang of bullies before them.

"Inuyasha…we know she's leaving tomorrow…until then Inuyasha…" Koga said with no emotion, just pure evil coursing through his ice cold eyes.

Kagome groaned and stood up slowly from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha watched her as she got up with a flabbergasted expression. "K…Kagome…?"

Kagome faced Koga and the other bullies, her hand across her stomach. "I'm sick and tired of hearing your voice…" She began. "You know…I feel sorry for you because you have to carry that ugly face on your shoulders." Kagome groaned out as she went to the bench and picked up of what was left of her water ice.

Koga snarled at her. "You'll pay for that." Koga began to sprint at her full force, planning on knocking the wind out of her again.

"Not this time, stupid wolf." Kagome gripped the water ice from underneath the cup. Koga was right in front of her when she stuck the cup out at his face and Koga ran right into it. Koga screamed as the coldness of the ice began to sink into his skin and pores. Then, Kagome took the rest of what was in the cup and shoved it down his pants. Koga only began to scream more and he ran away to home.

"And you leave Inuyasha alone or I'll come back and then you'll really be sorry!" Kagome screamed at the gang of bullies. They all now looked freaked out of their wits and looked at Koga's running and screaming figure in the distance.

"Wait up, Koga!" They all screamed as they ran away as well.

Kagome took a deep sigh of relief. "That will probably be the last time I'll ever see them."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran up to her, grasping her upper arms gently as he starred into her brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded her head up and down. "Yep…in fact…I've never felt better!" She smiled up at him. Inuyasha smiled back and brought her into his firm chest and stroked her soft, jet black hair.

"Kagome…thank you…" Inuyasha said softly, almost in a whisper, as he hid his nose in her dark hair.

Kagome jus kept on smiling, very proud of herself for finally sticking up for the both of them. She hid her face in Inuyasha firm and warm chest. Inuyasha closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, savoring the sweet scent that was Kagome's hair and NOT Koga's gross breath.

"So…" Inuyasha nuzzled his nose in Kagome's hair. "What do you want to do next, my love?"

Kagome's face got hot at the end of his sentence but thought for a moment. What did she want to do next? An idea hit her like a ton a bricks; she looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "How about the skating rink? It's not that far away from here."

Inuyasha smiled at her. "Sure, anything for you, Kagome."

Kagome's smile only got bigger and brighter as Inuyasha grasped her hand in his, and they began to walk to the skating rink hand in hand.

_At the Skating Rink_

"Inuyasha, you know I can't skate very well." Kagome was finishing up tying her last robber blade around her ankle. Inuyasha smiled, stood up, rolled around in front of her, and helped her up by pulling up on her arms.

"Hey, this was your idea." He leaned into her face so the tip of his nose was touching hers, looking her straight in the eye.

She flushed red with embarrassment. "Well, at the time it seemed like a fun and good idea."

He could only laugh, as he took her hand and lead her across the outer-space decorated carpet. "That's ok. I know, Kagome, that's why I'm here to help you."

Kagome and Inuyasha finally reached the wooden floor. Kagome could tell just by looking at the floor this wasn't going to end well. She rolled out onto the floor and in an instant began to lose her balance. Inuyasha grabbed her waist with his firm yet gentle hands and eased her balance. Kagome finally became still and her whole body relaxed in Inuyasha's firm grasp.

"You alright?" Inuyasha made her stand on her own two feet.

"Yeah." Kagome's face flushed red as she focused on the ground underneath her wobbly form.

Inuyasha smiled at her, grasped her hand, and brought her out further onto the floor. Uncertain of her balance still, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders from behind for support, she was sure that she would fall and break her neck. Inuyasha chuckled at this, spun around (roller skating backwards), and grasped her soft, warm hands in his muscular ones, guiding her along the floor.

"Need to get used to skating again, huh, Kagome?" Inuyasha giggled as he watched her stare down at her feet and nothing else around her.

She blushed up at him. "Y-Yeah." She followed the motions that Inuyasha taught her and began almost rollerblade on her own.

"Inuyasha, I think I can go on my own now." Kagome said as she slowly let go of his hands and gaining the confidence to do this by herself.

"You sure?" Inuyasha slowly began to release his grip as well. "I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

Kagome blushed and smiled at his concern for her. "It's ok, Inuyasha, I'll be fine."

Inuyasha sighed and let go of her hands. Kagome began to skate slowly. Inuyasha spun around and skated next to her. Kagome started to get the hang of skating and was now struggling less to keep her balance. Then, Kagome heard it. She heard the piano begin to play on the stereo. She instantly knew it was Journey, and not only was it Journey, but it was Journey's song "Open Arms", one of Kagome's favorite love songs. Inuyasha looked over just in time to see her sparkling white teeth spread from cheek to cheek.

"I love this song…" Kagome said in a dreamy way as her eyes fluttered shut.

Inuyasha smiled at her and came in closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist while still skating along with her. Kagome then looked down and realized Inuyasha had his arm around her. She blushed instantly at this and looked up at Inuyasha, only to find that he was just as nervous about doing this because his cheeks were stained with red as well. The only difference was that he was smiling through his blush down at her with a dreamy look in his eyes. Kagome then wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You having a good time?" Inuyasha was looking into her caramel orbs as he asked.

"Anywhere's a good time as long as I'm with you…" Kagome simply stated in a soft, loving voice.

Inuyasha, being his usual self, blushed at the sweet girl's comment next to him. "What would you like to do after we leave the skating rink?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned down and rubbed his warm nose against hers. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the hanyou's cute actions.

"You pick this time!" Kagome poked him in the chest with her pointer finger, looking into his honey orbs. Kagome swore that every time she starred into Inuyasha's eyes, she melted away inside.

"How about…" Inuyasha suddenly interrupted himself with an idea and he smirked to himself. "Oh…I can't tell you…it's a surprise."

"A surprise?!" Kagome was now staring up at Inuyasha with eyes full of bliss and wonder.

"Yes, a surprise." Inuyasha smiled slyly down at her. His plan was working.

Kagome then grabbed his shirt and began to shake Inuyasha boisterously. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Inuyasha began to lose his balance. "Whoa, whoa!"

He fell onto the hard, wooden floor, and not only did Inuyasha, but Kagome followed him, landing on top of him.

"Ehhhh!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome shriek as they both hit the floor with a hard "thud." Inuyasha landed on his back while Kagome fell forward onto his chest and the rest of his lower body.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha prompt himself up on one elbow and looked down at his chest, where Kagome's face was burrowed and hidden. "Are you alright?"

Kagome loosened up her grasp on Inuyasha's shirt and looked up at him from his chest. "Yes, I'm fine…"

Inuyasha sighed with reassurance that she was okay and started to sit up more. He sat up on the ground with her facing in front of him. He then stood up and helped Kagome up off the cold and hard floor.

"Sorry that I knocked you down…" Kagome said full of resentment. She stared at the ground with a sullen expression.

"Hey…" Inuyasha lifted her chin up with two of his fingers so caramel clashed with honey orbs. "Don't be upset…I'm not hurt, I'm half-demon remember?"

Kagome couldn't help but smile at Inuyasha's comment. "Yeah, I remember."

Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her forehead. He held out his hand for her to grasp and she did. They both skated off the floor, hand in hand. Inuyasha then looked up at the clock across the lobby. It stated that it was 7 o'clock on the dot. It was now getting dark and it was time to put his plan into action.

"Come on…" Inuyasha grasped her hand and began skating out of the rink.

"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome asked as she was dragged out the skating rink.

"To the surprise place." Was all Inuyasha said.

_At the Surprise Place_

Kagome didn't notice how dark it was outside already. The night was a beautiful night. "Bella Notte" as they would say in Italian. The darkness covered the sky like a blanket. Each star in the sky shined more brightly than the other, in every way, shape, and form. They were in a park, in front of the woods near Kyoto with tall, tall pine trees and dead pine needle spread across the ground, making the earth look orange. The light's from Kyoto could be seen from the distance they were at. The tops of the buildings could be seen over the horizon of trees. Inuyasha led her to a wooden bench and started to take off his skates. Kagome watched Inuyasha but then began doing the same thing. When Inuyasha finished, he then started to help Kagome take off her last skate, unweaving the laces between both of their fingers.

"Slow poke…" Inuyasha whispered under his breath as he unlaced the last tie on her skate.

"Are not!" Kagome pouted playfully taking off her skate and standing up.

"Are too!" Inuyasha argued back grabbing Kagome's hand and dragged her down into the woods. They ran into the woods together, laughing all the while and practically playing tag almost with one another. He then grabbed her arm and stopped her, placing his hands over her eyes and slowly walked to the edge of the woods. She laughed at the awkward steps that she was making that made her look like a penguin. She could feel the pin needles slowly begin to fade into what she thought was sand. Then, Kagome realized she had forgotten to say her argument back at him.

"Are-" Inuyasha removed his hands. In shock and in a blissful state, Kagome gasped at the celestial scene before her very eyes. The scenery had stolen and ran away with all words she had tried to speak with.

Kagome Higurashi was now staring out at the beautiful Kyoto skyline, full of lights and rolling by figurines in the streets. Looking up at the night sky of black and small, white sparkles spread out that covered the city like a blanket over it. Kagome was now standing on a small, sandy beach leading down to a wide river between her and Kyoto. She watched the city's lights dance across the river's surface and watched the small ripples of waves come up on the shore line. She continued to watch it's rhythm of going in and out, back and forth again once more. She looked back up at the entire scenery before her. Everything was breathtaking. She buried her feet and toes into the cool sand. She closed her eyes as it relaxed her. The warm, yet cool gentle breeze blew against Kagome's slightly pink cheeks. Everything her and Inuyasha did today was wonderful. Kagome would never forget it, to be quite honest, she didn't think she could forget it.

"Inuyasha…it's…" Kagome's words were still scared away by the appalling scenery before her.

"I knew you'd like it…" Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring out at the scenery as well.

Kagome turned to him and began to smile and laugh lightly. He smiled back and did the same. She then moved away from his arms and began to run down the riverside, laughing all the while. He then chased after her laughing as well and when he finally caught up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist gently, picked her up, and spun her around. She laughed and he laughed very hard as he kept going and going. He finally put her down so she was facing him, and both of them were out of breath. Both breathing heavily and staring into each other eyes, smiling and still laughing a bit. Inuyasha then had an idea. He kneeled down and picked her up bridal style and carried her across the sand closer to the water.

"Whoa! Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed out and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?!"

The hanyou was silent as he continued to carry her. He placed Kagome down gently on the soft, tan sand and then he sat down next to her. Kagome now looked over at Inuyasha, who was now staring out at Kyoto with a soft and peaceful expression on his face. She could only smile at him. She then moved in closer to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder gently and quietly. Inuyasha's white pointed ears twitched and he looked down at Kagome. Redness began to creep across his cheeks and nose, but he still couldn't help but smile down at the cute girl. Inuyasha slowly snuck his arm around Kagome's waist, pulling Kagome closer to his body and moving her head from his shoulder to his chest, making Kagome more comfortable. She looked up from Inuyasha's chest at the stars above them. It was beautiful sight to stare at, and even better when in Inuyasha's warm arms. Kagome smiled softly up at the sky.

'_Underneath the stars…'_ Kagome thought to herself. _'That's what I am going to name one of my songs when I become a singer…'_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome without moving the rest of his body. _'I wonder what she's thinking right now…'_

Inuyasha then felt Kagome nuzzle her nose into his warm chest; Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at Kagome's cuteness. Inuyasha then could hear her heavy breathing. She had fallen asleep. Inuyasha slowly began to lay back on the sand. When his back hit the sand, he gently and slowly pulled Kagome's body up more onto his so her head could rest on his chest again. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her forehead softly. Kagome snuggled her head into his chest, feeling warm and not want to leave his the safety of his strong arms. And then that moment ended. It hit him and it hit him hard.

'_She's leaving…tomorrow…'_ Inuyasha thought to himself sadly. Tears rolled down Inuyasha's cheeks. Kagome then felt Inuyasha's body tense up and woke up from her sleep.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up from his chest to see him crying. "W…What's wrong…?"

Inuyasha's eyes looked down to meet Kagome's. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear for him. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered out and cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He then brought his face down to hers and kissed her soft lips. Kagome's eyes widened and then her eyes shut, kissing him back. They soon broke apart and Inuyasha hugged her tightly. And so they stayed like that, until they both decided it was time to get up and walk the long way back home. And to what awaited them tomorrow morning.

_The Next Morning_

Inuyasha lied awake in his bed staring at the ceiling all night, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and how she was leaving him. He tossed and turned trying not to think about it, but it still slowly and stealthy crept back into his thoughts and that's when he would turn again, trying not to think about it. He tried to think of all the happy times he had spent with her until the clock said 9 AM. He got up, brushed his teeth and hair, and got dressed. He then walked outside and across his long and saw Kagome sitting on her porch steps looking down at her lap. He stopped about five feet away from her and she still didn't notice him.

_No I can't forget this evening_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered out to her.

Kagome looked up slowly and smiled, although this smile was much more depressed then her usual. "Inuyasha…"

_Or your face as you were leaving_

Inuyasha came over and sat down next to her. He had a surprise for her. He had gotten her a golden, heart shaped locket with a picture of each other in each side. Her picture was on the left side and his picture on the right and they were black and white pictures. When closed, on the front of the locket, hers said "I Love You" in fancy cursive writing. He pulled it out of his pocket and let it dangle in front of her face. "Here…"

_But I guess that's just the way the story goes_

Kagome's eyes lit up as she cupped her hands together in her lap. "Inuyasha, it's beautiful."

"I have one that's symmetrical to yours, too. It's for when you become famous, and I can come find you or you can find me…" Inuyasha explained as he placed the locket in her hand.

_You always smiled but in your eyes, your sorrow shows, yes it shows_

"But, what if some has the same locket?" Kagome looked up at him shaking her head a bit worried.

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

Inuyasha smiled at her and said, "There's something about that locket that's different that no one would ever know just by looking on the outside of it."

_When I think of all my sorrow_

Kagome gave him a confused look and just was about to say something when she heard her mom beep the horn from the car.

_When I had you there but then I let you go_

"That's my mom…I have to go…" Kagome's eyes began to fill up with tears as she looked down at the locket. "Can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything." Inuyasha whispered.

"Can you put this on me?" Kagome asked through tears.

He simply nodded and she turned around and lifted her hair out of the way. Inuyasha put the locket around her neck and hooked it on in the back. She turned back around and face him, tears now running down her flushed cheeks.

_And now it's only fair that I should let you know_

Inuyasha rubbed her tears away as he stared into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome. Reach your dream! Become a singer, and I'll find you."

Kagome just nodded. "I love you, too, Inuyasha. And I will." Kagome sobbed out through her tears.

Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her lips softly one last time and hugged her tightly. He whispered softly in her ear, "Forever and always."

_What you should know_

The horn honked again and Kagome looked at him once more. She then got up and walked to the car and got in. He watched her. He watched every last move that she made on the way to the car. She got in the back seat and her mom began to talk to her. But Inuyasha knew she wasn't listening, because she was looking at Inuyasha out the window. They began to pull out of the drive way and Inuyasha walked out to the side walk and into the middle of the street. Kagome turned on her hands and knees out the back window staring at Inuyasha, one hand on the glass and slowly sliding down.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

Inuyasha watched her, he could see her crying as she said his name through the glass.

_I can't live, I can't give any more_

'_I'll find you Kagome, I promise.'_ Inuyasha told himself as the car now began to more forward and up the street.

_I can't live, if living is without you_

'_I can't live without you, Kagome.' _He was staring into Kagome's fading chocolate eyes.

_I can't live, I can't give anymore_

He stuck his hand in his pocket where his own locket was and rubbed his fingers across the engraved words on the front of it as he continued to watch Kagome through the back window. "I'll find you." He repeated out loud gripping the locket tightly. "I promise."

A/N: OH MY GOSH! So proud of myself right now, you have NO idea! This is THE longest and best chapter I ever written! 11 pages on Microsoft Word! And you don't even want to know the word count! I hope you enjoyed it. Because next chapter we are jumping eight years into the future (Sorry it's no longer twelve years, because they are ten right now and Kagome is going to become discovered at 18 and that's when Mariah Carey had her first hit.) Please review, if you have any questions hit me up! And it's my birthday tomorrow! Happy Birthday to me! So here's my birthday gift to you! Haha! Btw, I don't own the lyrics to "Without You." Toodles and Review!


	5. Vision Of Love

Raise Your Voice

Chapter 5: Vision Of Love

"Inuyasha, wait up!" A young man ran after his best friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, who was walking a head of Miroku, slowly came to a stop and turned toward his best friend, with a sullen expression in his eyes.

"What, Miroku?" Inuyasha had frustration written all over his face. It was his first day the new university since he had switched schools, and it wasn't easy. As soon as he walked in the room of his classroom, he could just smell the judgment put upon him as he got stares across from every student sitting in that room. He embraced himself of the stares he was given and sat down in the back with Miroku, his only friend since Miroku had moved to Inuyasha's high school, in the back.

Miroku was the only one that did not judge Inuyasha and for that, Inuyasha became friends with him. Miroku moved to Inuyasha's high school in their sophomore year, before that Inuyasha stood alone, and sometimes still did. Inuyasha felt that sometimes, not even Miroku could comfort the way he felt when people put their wrath of judgment on him.

But this time, Inuyasha was extremely pissed. As his soon as the teacher walked in, who was demon himself, turned to Inuyasha and stared at him. Inuyasha stared back as well, with a snarl and smudge look on his own face, ready to defend himself.

"Funny, I thought I smelled something foul." The teacher said as his comment was directed at Inuyasha. Most of the students chuckled. Inuyasha glared at the teacher, he was gripping his notebook in his seat, about to rip it. But he, instead, abruptly got up, gathered his things, and walked out of the classroom. Miroku wasn't far behind him.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" Miroku said simply as he caught up to him.

"Don't apologize for that asshole's comment. You didn't say it." Inuyasha turned and began to walk again off campus. It may have been his first day at college, but he already had enough of Tokyo University. He continued to walk up the sidewalk and toward the city. He walked into a small coffee shop around the corner from the University. He approached the counter and set his bags down next to him.

"Can I have a small white chocolate mocha with restreto shots." Inuyasha said and then looked around at the food. "And a slice of your banana walnut bread."

"Okay, that's $5.35." The cashier stated as she waited for him to give her the money. Inuyasha handed her the change and he waited for his mocha. It then came up and then he took it, and sat down at a table. He at first stared at his mocha without drinking it. He then reached into his shirt and pulled out the locket, which he rarely took off. He examined the front and then opened it. He stared at the picture inside of the young Kagome. He rubbed his finger across her black and white face.

'_Where are you…'_ Inuyasha intently stared at her small picture in the golden locket. He closed his eyes and held the locket to his lips. He thought back to the last time he saw her.

_Inuyasha rubbed her tears away as he stared into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome. Reach your dream! Become a singer, and I'll find you."_

_Kagome just nodded. "I love you, too, Inuyasha. And I will." Kagome sobbed out through her tears. _

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha opened his eyes and now looked up and found Miroku staring down at him. Miroku sighed and sat down across from him.

"Do you think you will ever find her?" Miroku said as he picked at Inuyasha's banana bread and ate it.

"I don't know…" Inuyasha said depressingly as he stuck the locket back in his shirt. They both stayed silent for a while and then Inuyasha disrupted the quiet peace. "The first time I saw her, she was in her back yard and she was about 5. She was singing a love song and how someone would find her soon." Inuyasha now gripping his cup tightly and staring at Miroku who just listened to his friend vent. "She had on a little yellow dress on. She just looked so…so…" Inuyasha just shook his head as he shook his head and looked to the side.

Miroku just stared at him. "You really loved her a lot didn't you…?"

Inuyasha just continued to stare to the side. "She was the only one who understood how I felt…how it feels not to belong in the crowd…even in the world…"

"You said…she wanted to become a singer?" Miroku asked taking a sip of Inuyasha's mocha.

"Yes, that was her dream, ever since she was a little girl." Inuyasha said in a small smile. "Her mother was an opera singer. One time, when I was over her house, her mother was practicing a high note, but she had a difficult time reaching it. So Kagome tried her mother's difficult note and nailed it on the first try."

"Damn, she could go that high at such a young age?" Miroku asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's very talented." Inuyasha said now looking at Miroku, but then looked away with a sad sigh.

Miroku continued to stare. "Cheer up, you'll find her."

"It's been eight years, Miroku, I haven't seen her since." Inuyasha said to him looking down at his lap.

"Well, you came to this school in hoping of finding her, did you not? You said she moved to Tokyo when she was 10." Miroku encouraged his friend.

"It still seems like I'm trying to find a needle in a haystack." Inuyasha said to him in a hopeless tone.

"You'll find her, anyway, how's life at Jeniji's Hardware store?" Miroku asked him as he took a sip of Inuyasha's mocha.

"Not to bad, considering he's a half demon himself, a lot of people like him. It only took me a freaking year to even find a job here though." Inuyasha complained to him.

"Yeah, you couldn't come up here until you found a job because you couldn't afford the dorm and schooling, right?" Miroku asked him as he finished his banana nut bread.

"Yeah, speaking of which, I actually have work tonight in the hardware store." Inuyasha got up from the table with his bags in his hand. "Oh, and Miroku, before I go…" Inuyasha held out his hand in front of Miroku's face. "Give me $1.50 for the bread, you gluttonous bastard."

Miroku sighed deeply, reached into his pocket, and handed him the money. Inuyasha then took his mocha back from Miroku and stormed out of the coffee shop.

Inuyasha walked down the street toward the main part of the city. He did like living here on the Tokyo University campus. He had been here for about a month now. His job was actually located near the heart and busy part of Tokyo, where all the large televisions were, full of advertisements, short shows, and sometimes even popular music videos. The city was buzzing with liveliness of cars, people, and lights. Inuyasha walked silently with his hands in his pockets. He stopped and looked up at the television. He stared at the Coke advertisement but then imagined Kagome singing on it instead. He sighed and kept walking.

'_What if she didn't make it…what if she gave up…'_ Inuyasha continued to think to himself.

Inuyasha then decided to stop in a market since he hadn't eaten anything yet. He walked around looking for his favorite food, ramen, and would take it home to cook it. Inuyasha got three beef and two chicken flavored ramen and checked out. He began to walk the long way home, carrying his grocery in hand. He figured he'd meet Miroku back at their dorm. He was now back in the busy part of Tokyo and then he heard something as he walked passed the small electronic shop, which was full of televisions and radios in the window to catch people's attention. But it wasn't the TV's clarity he was interested it. He heard it. Her name from the hosts on TV. Inuyasha completely stopped and stared at the television sets, which were all on the same channel.

"Kagome Higurashi is the new and hot young artist of the decade! And she has some amazing talent, and here's her first debuted music video of her new song, 'Vision of Love!'" The host said as the scene changed and Inuyasha now looked around him and the music video began to play on the biggest screen on a huge building before him. He gawked at the television, waiting to see the evidence that supported the host's statement.

The scene began from a staircase to a large window sill and there, Kagome sat on the edge, looking out at the sun as it shined down on her, through the window sill, and a tree with a swing on it, which swayed back and forth. She began with a low 'o' and then a deeper moaning into the song. The camera focused in on Kagome in the sill now, her tossing and turning her head to the music.

"_Treated me kind_

_Sweet destiny,_

_Carried me through desperation…_

_To the one that was waiting for me."_

Inuyasha now got to see her face, Kagome's beautiful, flawless face. It was her! It really was her! Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the beautiful girl on television. _'Kagome…you did it!'_

"_You took so long_

_Still I believed_

_Somehow the one that I needed_

_Would find me eventually_

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given to me…_

During this part, they showed Kagome holding herself, swaying back and forth with the music and then flashed back to the window sill, as she stared out and sung her song. Then it went back to a close up on her as she began to sing the chorus part. Inuyasha continued to watch intently.

_Prayed through the nights_

_Felt so alone_

_Suffered from alienation_

_Carried the weight on my own_

_Had to be strong_

_So I believed_

_And now I know I've succeeded_

_In finding a place I conceived_

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given to me_

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all that you've given me_

Then Kagome was now in front of the window sill as she threw her hands and arms up as she sang the first line of the second verse. Then, she was sitting on the swing with a cat in her arms, she cuddled it close to her. Then she was sitting back in the window sill again, tossing her head as she sang. Then it went to showing her on the staircase, petting the cat she once held on the swing. It then again brought it back to the window sill and she was sitting and leaning up against it, barely showing any emotions as she sung. Inuyasha took in every moment of the video, wanting to remember it for as long as he possibly could, savoring all the moments in the video.

_I realized the dream_

_Mmm_

_And I visualized_

_The love that came to be_

_Feel so alive_

_I'm so thankful that I received_

_The answer that heaven_

_Has sent down to me_

It then started Kagome off with her slowly going up from the middle of her body to the top of a old fashioned microphone and she sang into it, going back and forth between the window sill and the microphone.

_You treated me kind_

_(Yeah)_

_Sweet destiny_

_(And you know that you did__

_And I'll be eternally grateful_

_(Oh, ooo, ooo)_

_Holding you so close to me_

_(Prayed through the nights)_

_Prayed through the nights_

_(So faithfully)_

_So faithfully_

_(Faithfully)_

_Knowing the one that I needed_

_(No)_

_Who would find me eventually?_

_(Who would find me?)_

_I had a vision of love_

_(Woah, Ahhh, ahhh)_

'_She made it!' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he now just closed his eyes and listened to how high Kagome went on one of the notes in the background. She sounded beautiful on every note that Inuyasha took into his ears.

_And it was all that you've given to me_

_I had a vision of love_

_And it was all _

_Ohhh, ooo, oh, ooo, oh, ooo, oh, oo_

_That you turned out to_

_Be_

_Mmmm, yeah, mmm, mhmm"_

'_I found her…'_ Inuyasha said as he opened his eyes up at the screen again as saw Kagome cupping her hands in front of her, leaning against the sill, in her lap, and looking down into something in her hand. It was the golden locket that Kagome was staring at, that was entangled in her cupped fingers, her fingers closed slowly and gently over the locket. She clasped it to her chest and the screen faded to black.

A/N: What did you think?! I didn't get any reviews from anyone last time! Boohoo! But I know you guys are reading because I got a lot of views! Haha! Please enjoy the rest of my story!


	6. Am I Alone Again?

Raise Your Voice

Chapter 6: Am I Alone Again?

They all sat in the small room, watching the television at her performance and when it faded out of the golden locket everyone in the room stood as they clapped and cheered.

"Great job, Kagome!" Sango, Kagome's assistant and best friend exclaimed and gave her a huge, tight squeeze.

"Oh, Sango, I couldn't have done it without you!" Kagome hugged back tightly.

"Now, we have to get you ready for the party tomorrow! We still need to buy a dress and set up your makeup appointment...oh, my goodness we have so much to do!" Sango exclaimed as she gripped Kagome's shoulders tightly. Kagome looked kind of puzzled. Party? What party?

"Party?" She asked confused.

"Yes! There's gonna be a party in honor of your first big hit!" Sango squealed with excitement, jumping up and down in small bunny hops. Kagome looked a bit frazzled as she was still getting used to being pampered, dressed and dolled up all the time. It was all still new and kind of overwhelming.

"Don't worry, Kagome, you'll be fine...it's all still overwhelming isn't it?" Sango said rubbing her shoulder.

Kagome nodded her head slowly with her hand running down her face. "Not to mention exhausting..."

"AH! Don't do that! You'll ruin your make-up you have on now!" Sango quickly grabbed her hand before she could go down her face any further.

"S-Sorry!" Kagome said as she pulled her hand out of Sango's

"Great job on your first video, are you ready for the celebration party tomorrow evening?" A man with long, black, wavy hair came up to Kagome. It was Kagome's producer, Naraku. Tall and handsome, striding up to her in all his glory.

"Oh, hello, Naraku!" Kagome held out her hand to greet her boss. He took her tiny hand in his but instead of shaking it, he pulled her forward and kissed her cheek. Kagome's face turned a bright pink. "Um...I think I am..."

"You think you are?" Naraku looked over at Sango. "Sango? Have you not set up our young star's appointments and gotten her a dress?"

It was now Sango's turn to look frazzled. "I-I'm on them now, sir!" Sango pulled out her phone and started making phone calls.

Naraku turned back to Kagome and smiled. "You must have so much to do...I'll leave you be...congradulations and will you join me for a dance tomorrow at the party?" Naraku asked one final question.

"Um, sure!" Kagome said with a tid bit of hesitation.

Naraku smiled a toothy grin. "Great, see you then." He kissed her cheek one last time, turned gracefully around, pulling out his own cell phone to make rendez-vous appointments of his own.

Sango rushed up to Kagome's side. "Ooo, I think he's got a crush on you..."

"What?! Get real, he's just my boss." Kagome waved her hand at her.

"Someone like that could never like someone like me."

"Um, hello? Earth to Kagome!" Sango knocked on her head lightly. "You keep forgetting that you ARE like him! You're famous now, remember? Besides, he's only worked with you for what...the past six to eight months on this album! You guys always were working together so it's not surprising feelings weren't formed for you!"

She had good points and he was handsome, but there was something about him Kagome just didn't find compellingly attractive. She clutched her locket around her neck in one of her hands tightly.

"I better call the limo to pull up so we can go dress shopping." Sango pulled out her phone and called the limousine.

Kagome was continually congratulated from all the people that helped make her album possible. She congratulated them back, constantly reminding them that this video or album would have never happened without them. Sango came back up to her and told her that the limousine was here. She was escorted out by two of her huge body guards until she got to the limo and she scooted into the back and the guards got into another car close behind them.

"So, where exactly are we going to dress shop?" Kagome asked Sango who had finally gotten off the phone.

"We're going to Jay West." Sango said setting up appointments on her phone's calendar.

"Isn't that super expensive?!"

"Yeah, if you're poor!" Sango laughed as they pulled up to the Jovani store.

"Since when do I have all this money to buy a $700-$1000 designer dress, might I ask?" Kagome looked at Sango with a questioning look.

"The company is paying for it, not you, they want you to look like a million dollars at your first party." Sango was now off her cell phone and opening up the limousine door, she hesitated at first but then went into a cubby and pulled out a hoodie and dark sunglasses. "Put these on." She held them out to Kagome.

"Why?" Kagome asked as she began to pull the hoodie over her and put the sunglasses on.

Sango reached out and pulled the hoodie over her head and tucked her hair in it. "If people see you, they might go crazy." Sango winked at her as they got out and the body guards were right there to escort them both to the store only five feet away from the limo.

They walked into the store and as soon as they did, they were engorged with rows of dresses lined up against the curvy, cream colored walls that seemed to never end as Kagome looked down the store.

"Oh my gosh...I'm never gonna be able to decide what dress I want..." Kagome continued to stare in awe at all the pretty and some of the sparkly dresses.

"We're getting a Jovani style dress if that helps; they have a beautiful collection of evening dresses for tomorrow's party." Sango took Kagome's hand and walked her over to the Jovani evening gown dresses. "You have a half hour to pick one you like and then we're gonna get it ordered for overnight shipping and we're gonna come in early in the morning and get it hemmed and fitted and you'll be all set." Sango exclaimed very excitingly. "Now, start! You're half hour starts now!"

Kagome didn't know where to begin but she began going through dresses like a crazy girl who desperately needed her meds. She was addicted to what seemed to be the light colored dresses such as the light baby pink and creamed colored dresses. She pulled the light ones out and passed them to Sango, she went through other dresses but it seemed she was stuck on three. She turned to Sango. "I'm gonna decide on these three."

"Sounds good to me, want to try them on?" Sango asked holding out the dresses to her. Kagome nodded and they walked to a dressing room. She hung up the three dresses and began to get undressed. She pulled the first dress off the hanger and put it on. It was a flowly dress with silver, sparkly quarter sleeves, it was gorgeous. She walked out to show Sango.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome spun around in her dress as she stood on the platform with the mirrors at all three sides.

"What's with the grandma sleeves?" Sango asked as she stared at her.

"You don't like it?!" Kagome asked spinning towards Sango picking up the dress and looking down at it. "I feel like Cinderella!"

"More like the fairy godmother, it's just too conservative, Kagome." Sango said helping her off the platform. "It's beautiful but we need you to look hot not just pretty." Sango then pushed her back into the fitting room.

Kagome then turned around and looked at her friend. "Hey, I thought I got to pick the dress...?" Kagome frowned slightly at her, still grasping the dress at her fingertips.

"You do, I just have to approve." Sango winked at her with a small chuckle. "Now, try the next dress!" She waved her hand at her to go into the dressing room.

Kagome shut the door and took off the dress. She then grabbed the next dress that was an apricot colored dress that was tight to her knees, it then frilled out in little waves to the ground and she waddled out in it. "I like it!"

"You like it? Kagome, you can barely walk in it!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm not too thrilled about the bottom anyway, kinda ugly. Go try on the next one." Sango said as she waved her hand at her.

Kagome sighed and walked back into the fitting rom. More like waddled, like a penguin, really. She took the dress off and hung it on a hanger. She then turned to the last dress and stared at it for a second. 'Sango, you better like this one...' She grabbed the dress and put it on.

Sango was fiddling with her phone when Kagome came out in her last dress. She looked up and dropped her phone.

"I love it!"

Kagome was now relaxing in her new apartment overlooking all of Tokyo. She was on her balcony which looked out over the gorgeously light up city. She was in pajama shorts and a tank top, getting ready for bed, but she wasn't exactly tired just yet. She stared down at the busy street before her, leaning forward on the balcony wall with her hands clenched in a fist in front of her.

'My first album comes out in a week from tomorrow...' She looked down at the balcony floor, staring at it like it was the most fasinating thing in the world, when she was really lost in her doubting thoughts. 'What if I wasn't personal enough in my music...? What if this album doesn't sell well...? What do I do then? I didn't do well enough in high school to go to some big university if I fail at this...this is such a flight risk...Inuyasha, I wish you were here...' Tears began to well up in her eyes as she closed them tightly. She then gasped at her last thought as her eyes shot wide open, looking down at the pavement ground. "I...Inuyasha..." His pointy, white ears, his long silver hair, those piercing golden eyes. Oh, how much she missed everything about him. Her eyes fluttered shut as she thought more about him. His charming smile, his cute laugh, how he protected her from the rest of the world while at the same time being shunned from it. He faced it all with her. She opened her eyes and as she felt her locket sway in front of her face, watching it go back and forth. She sat up from off the balcony and unhooked it from the back. She pulled the locket in front of her face and stared at the 'I love you' words written on it.

'Inuysasha, where are you...have you seen me yet? Are you safe? Have you forgotten about me...' Kagome gripped her locket tightly as she turned around and walked into the apartment. As soon as her bare feet touched the soft, creamy carpet it hit her then how utterly exhausted she was. It had been a long day indeed. She went to her room and got changed into her pajama's, brushed her teeth and let her head hit the white, feather-fluffed pillow. As she lay there, waiting for the sand man to come, she looked out the window at the moon, thinking of the silver hair boy that she loved so much.

Kagome woke up with the dawn. Her eyes peering out at the sun light that was pouring through her window and into her eyes. She instantly closed her eyes again and covered her head with the pillow. Then, her phone began to make an old phone ringing sound. Someone was calling her and she knew who that someone was.

"GET UP!" Sango yelled into the phone.

"Good morning to you, too, Sango…" Kagome said tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from one of her eyes.

"I'll be over there in a half hour. You need to get up and eat, brush your teeth, and hair. Don't worry about getting dressed." Sango hung up and Kagome looked at her phone. "Strictly business as always, Sango…but she definitely gets the job done." Kagome flew out of bed and did the things she was told. Next thing she knew, Sango was at her door, knocking and then walked in.

"Come on, girl, we're gonna be late for the rehearsal! You're singing tonight at the party!" Sango grabbed her hand and yanked her out of her apartment room and locked the door.

"What! Since when am I to sing in front of the party? At last minute no mention!" Kagome exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine, that's why we're gonna be helping you all day until you have to get dressed for the party." Sango grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator.

Kagome came to realize that this would soon be another long day ahead of her.


End file.
